The First Time Ever
by Roofran411
Summary: Frank is invited to his gran's party. He does not want to go but Sophie turns up and insists he does.


**The First Time Ever. **

A second story about Frank.

Frank was created by Peter Morgan and brought to life by Rufus Sewell.

He does not belong to me.

I borrow him for my own amusement .

I hope you like him as much as I do.

The song that goes with this is

**The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face ** by Ewan MacColl sung by Roberta Flack.

.

The first time ever I saw your face

I thought the sun rose in your eyes

And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave

To the dark and endless skies, my love

To the dark and endless skies.

And the first time that ever I kissed your mouth

I felt the earth move in my hands

Like a trembling heart of a captive bird

That was there at my command, my love

That was there at my command, my love.

And the first time that ever I lay with you.

I felt your heart so close to mine

And I knew our joy would fill the earth

And last till the end of time, my love

And it will last till the end of time, my love.

**The First Time Ever **

**. **

.

The knocking got louder and louder until it penetrated. He lay there, what the hell...? Someone was knocking a door. No-one for him, Daniel was away on' business', and Laurence was back in Reykjavik: he turned over, and covered his head with his pillow. The knocking went on and on.

It was his door. He rolled over to get out of bed and fell on the floor.

"Alright! Alright! Jeez! I'm coming. "

He slid back the bolt and opened the door, turning away as he did.

" Your bell's not working! The old lady downstairs had to let me in." The door clicked shut.

"Needs a new battery. " he mumbled.

"Do you always open the door in your underwear?" The tart little voice went on.

"You just got me out of bloody bed." he snarled.

"I suppose I should be grateful you don't sleep starkers. Not that those underpants leave much to the imagination. Did they shrink in the wash or did you deliberately buy them two sizes too small?" He swung back, who the hell?

Christ, a bloody bird of paradise!

A sea- green glimmering bugle -beaded cap pulled down to Cleopatra painted eyes laden with false eyelashes and a soft rose tinted mouth. Only the enormous bulky coat was familiar.

"Oh it's you."

"Yes, it's me. Were you expecting anybody else?"

He fished his jeans off the floor and sat on the bed to put them on.

"I wasn't fucking expecting_ you_."

"You _invited_ me!

"Invited you to what?"

"You've forgotten! I knew it! I knew you were bloody drunk."

Eyes narrowed, he looked her up and down.

"Not so drunk I didn't remember what happened. Not so bloody drunk I didn't notice you buggered off without saying anything!"

She stuck one hand on her hip.

"I told you I had to go! I had to get back to work. Some of us have to work, you know."

He grunted and stood to fasten his pants.

"That was Wednesday and it's Saturday. You could have rung. "

"I've been busy. Anyway, it's four o'clock and you were still in bed. Legless again?"

"NO-O! I was up late watching bloody "_Middlemarch._" he scowled. "I should have had that part: they gave it to bloody Roof Sewell. I could have done that **and** sodding '_Arcadia'_ and_** I**_would have been down in Australia now with Alex Proyas and Kiefer Sutherland."

"Well, you didn't! Get on with it."

He glared at her.

"What you doing here anyway?"

"You asked me?"

"Your Gran's party?"

His mouth opened. **"OH! ** Oh! Oh, I'm not going."

"But you_**asked**_ me and I 'm _**here**_, so you_**are**_ going." They stared at each other. He gave in first.

"You'd better get bathed or showered or whatever. It takes ages to get to Twickenham on a Saturday. And have you got an iron?"

He pointed to the floor under the table.

"This doesn't get used very often." she mumbled, scrambling out from under the table. "Did you get her a present? No, you forgot! I got one for you. Some nice hand cream and it's wrapped.

"I thought you mightn't have anything fit to wear so I bought you two tees. A white one and a maroon one." She rummaged in her bag and held them up to show him.

He looked at them and her suspiciously.

"Thanks" he muttered. "I like the maroon one."

"Me too, but I think your Gran would rather the white one. So, you get washed and I will iron it."

He collected his wash bag and towel from the hook behind the door.

"Bossy cow, aren't you?" he said closing the door behind him.

.

On the bus, he grumbled, "Everyone will be there, my aunties and uncles, all my cousins and their kids. My mum and dad, my brother and his lovely wife."

He pulled a sour face.

"I wouldn't be missed."

"Your Gran would miss you. You told me she rang and asked you. She especially asked you to come."

"Oh God, Soph! You don't know what it's like. Everybody has to do a turn. All that shit. Tell a joke, a poem or sing a song, fucking charades."

"Oh Good! Everyone making a fool of themselves."

"You'll hate it."

"No I won't."

"At least, there'll be loads of food. And drink. "

"Good!"

.

His brother Simon answered the door.

"What the hell do you want? I thought I told you not to come."

"Gran asked me."

"Nobody wants you here; making trouble."

"Gran must do, or she wouldn't have asked me."

Sophie slipped her hand under his arm.

"Si? Who is it, Si?"It was his sister in law."Oh God! You! You've no business coming here. And who's she?"

Frank pushed past them, taking Sophie with him.

He looked down in dislike at his sister in law.

"I have more right here than you have. You are only an 'in-law'. And who she is, is none of your business."

He took his coat off, then took Sophie's and slung them both over the newel post.

"Don't start any fights, Frank."

"You keep your wife away from me then or I might punch you in the mouth again."

His mother followed by his father appeared in the doorway to the lounge.

"Frankie.

"Oh Frankie, don't cause any trouble."

"Hello Mum! Nice to see you too!" He said sarcastically.

"Frank." his father put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Dad! I have only come to see Gran."

"Francis? Francis, is that you?"

"Yes, Gran." he took Sophie's hand and went in to her and kissed her. "Happy Birthday Gran! Um, I brought Sophie. I knew you wouldn't mind. She is the only person besides you who insists on calling me Francis."

"Happy birthday, Mrs McEwan, a little present ...and Francis has one too, somewhere!"She raised her eyebrows, nodding pointedly at him.

"Oh Yeah."

"He is here, that's present enough."

"Yeah, here it is, Gran."He sat on the floor beside his Grandmother's chair and pulled Sophie down beside him. Someone pressed drinks into their hands.

Aunts, uncles and cousins drifted over in ones and twos to speak to him,

The atmosphere eased as the drink flowed.

Everyone did their party piece, as he said they would. Someone said "Your turn, Frank."

He shook his head.

"Yes, come on."

"Yes Francis, a song, anything." his Gran said.

"Oh yes! Always the star! Got to be the centre of attention! Even when he is saying no. I expect he needs to be paid."

It was Simon.

Gran put her hand on his shoulder.

"For me." she said.

He looked up at her.

"Give me a minute to think of something."

"I know." He turned to her, and sitting on one foot, holding one of her hands, he began to sing.

Most of his family had good voices but his had had the benefit of professional training and although he sang softly and to her alone, it carried clearly.

.

_'I have often walked down this street before _

_But the pavement always stayed beneath my feet before'_

_._

Sophie watched them, the love between them showing.

The buzz of conversation died down and the room grew silent.

.

_'And Oh! The towering feeling just to know somehow you are near _

_The overpowering feeling that any second you may suddenly appear.'_

_._

He took his Gran's other hand_, _his attention solely on her_. _He smiled at her_._

_'People stop and stare_

_. . . . . _

_Let the time go by _

_I won't care if I can be here _

_On the street where you live.'_

"Thank you, my darling boy, that was beautiful."

"Yes, yes" Everyone joined in.

He smiled at Gran again, with a quick turn to look at Sophie, and she knew that she was the only one who knew how much that little performance had cost him.

Getting up, she said "I'll get you something to eat, and would you like something too, Mrs McEwan?"

She was filling the plates in the kitchen when a voice said "It's Sophie, isn't it?"

Frank's mother.

Sophie thought for a minute that she had remembered.

"I am so pleased to meet you. We have never met any of Frankie's girlfriends. We didn't know he had any. "

His father had joined them.

"His mother was beginning to think that he was gay."

Sophie gave a little wry smile.

"Oh, I don't think so."

"Are you in the business, too? Have you known him long?"

Another little smile.

"Since Orleans Junior School. I used to come to your house, or rather your garden. With Daniel and Laurence?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I don't remember." Frank's mother looked at her frowning, trying to remember.

"It's long time ago."

"Didn't you have ginger hair?"

"Still do! Under the hat. And glasses."

"You getting the third degree, Soph?" He was leaning against the jamb of the door, his eyes watchful.

"Just making Sophie welcome."

"And cross-questioning her."

"Now Frankie."

Sophie said "Hardly that, Francis. I'll take these into your Gran."

"I'll take them." Mr McEwan took the plates from her and ushered his wife out.

She filled another plate and held it out to him. He crossed to her and took a sandwich.

"They are not used to girls like you around here."

"What do you mean?"

He gestured at her with his sandwich.

"Like that."

She was wearing a very short, very loose shimmery sweater dress, with matching vivid green tights and killer heel ankle boots. With her cap and painted eyes, she looked like some exotic creature.

He was sorry as soon as he said it. It was a very harmless remark but suddenly she looked stricken and he remembered all years of bullying.

"Like a kingfisher in a flock of sparrows." she looked up at him then gave a little smile.

"The dancing's started."

"I don't dance."

"I do!"And she took him back. And she did dance. Sometimes with him, sometimes with his cousins and sometimes on her own.

.

She opened the little gate at the top of the steps that led to her basement flat. He slouched against the wall while she fiddled with the door key.

She said "Are you coming in?"

She had left a light on in the little room for her to come back to.

"Nice. Do you share?" he took off his coat and jacket.

"Tea or coffee or what? No, it's not big enough for two. "She grimaced." I suppose if it were a couple you could just about manage. "

She crossed to the little alcove that was her kitchen pulling off her cap. He joined her, leaning against the wall crossing one foot over the other, the way he had always done ever since she could remember. She switched the kettle on and put her foot on a low stool to unzip her boot and take it off.

"Great legs."

She was surprised. A faint flush came into her face. She was embarrassed.

He was surprised now. Hadn't anyone told her that before?

"You want to stay here tonight?" She was looking down as she took off her other boot but the colour in her cheeks had deepened.

"That depends on if I'm sleeping on the settee." He was joking but she was scarlet now as she made tea.

"You weren't so shy on Wednesday."

"I was tipsy then."

He raised his eyebrows.

"I 'm not used to drinking in the mornings. I'm not used to drinking whiskey at any time." She poured out the tea and held out a mug to him.

"You're not now? Tipsy I mean. After all that booze we had?" He sat on the settee and she sat beside him, her feet tucked under her.

"No. Walked it off getting back here. Want a sandwich?" Her capacious bag was beside her and she pulled two plastic boxes out of it.

"I'm not either. Tipsy that is. What've you got?"

"I'll have a look. You know, you had a cheek asking your Gran if you could have some to take home. "

"Why? She's my Gran. There were loads left and she would only have thrown them away.

"Umm. Salmon and cucumber on wholemeal, chicken and mango chutney, cheese and tomato, sausage rolls. There's enough here to keep you fed all week. Which do you want?"

"What's in the other box?"

"Just a minute. Oh God! Yummy! Trifle!

"Yummy indeed! No-one makes trifle like my gram. Where do you keep the spoons?

"In the drawer and the dishes are in the cupboard above."

"Never mind the dishes. What do we want them for?" He handed her a spoon. "Mmm, this is heavenly,"

..

"Did you have a good time tonight?"

He nodded, licking the spoon.

"Me too. Glad you went?"

"Mm. Glad you made me, glad you came with me. It was worth all the aggro from Simon to see my cousins' faces when you were dancing. Their chins hit the floor and the drool." he was chuckling to himself." I drooled a bit myself. "

She looked up and met his eyes and they suddenly were both serious.

"Can I stay, Soph?" She bit her lip, and then nodded. He stood and held out his hand to pull her up. He took a step forward, she stepped back.

Two forward

Two back.

Backing her till they were against the wall,

"This your bedroom?" He reached behind her to open the door. They lurched into the room next door. The lamp beside the bed was already on.

"Do you leave every light on when you go out?"

"I don't like coming back to the dark."

His eyes questioned hers.

"You afraid of the dark?"

He bent to kiss her, a little comforting reassuring kiss.

" I'm here now."

He put his arms around her and kissed her again. He tightened his arms, lifting her onto her toes to kiss her harder.

"You're not very big, are you?"

She put her arm around his neck, her hand into his hair, her mouth parting to his, opening for more. When his open lips brushed hers delicately, she murmured with pleasure, absorbing the feel of him against her.

His hands moved down to hold her bottom then fumbled her dress up and they were inside hr tights, squeezing and stroking her cheeks, pulling her tighter to him.

"Oh God, I want you, Soph. I want you so badly."She rested her face against him, her breathing fast. Her hands slipped up inside his tee shirt, up and over his back

Then, he was pushing her tights down and down till she was kicking them off. His hands moved over her back, unhooking her bra and caressing her breasts. Her nipples were exquisitely hard under his fingers and she gasped softly as he rolled them. Then she gasped again differently .

"Francis. My contacts, I've got to take out my contacts." He held her while she peeled off the false eyelashes and took out her lenses.

They were both pulling their tops off. He was taking her backwards to lie down on the bed. He unbuckled his belt as he stripped his pants off fast. She caught her breath. His cock was rigid and big, his balls in their sac were full and heavy. He leant over her, one knee between her thighs, his hands moving over her body down her sides curving over her creamy white skin to the silky dark red hair at the top of her thighs. Then he twisted back and searched on the floor, for his jeans. From the back pocket, he pulled a small pack and held it between two fingers to show her.

"I wasn't being presumptuous but better to be sure."

" Me too" she said." In the drawer."

She reached out and switched off the light and he lay beside her.

.He was lying on his stomach when he awoke, his arm across her, his fingers twisted in hers. A narrow shaft of sunlight slipped through the crack between the curtains to land on her hair making it sparkle. He watched her for a moment as, with a small sigh, her eyes flickered and opened. She wriggled her fingers in his but didn't remove them.

"Morning" she said,

"Morning." He smiled back. "What time is it? He looked at his watch.

"Twenty to 's your bathroom?"

Without letting go of his hand, she gestured to the door opposite them. He kissed her fingers and sitting up, shrugged into his shorts.

She pulled on his tee shirt and went into the kitchen.

"Got a spare toothbrush or do you mind if I use yours?" he called from the bathroom.

"No, I haven't got a spare but your tongue has been half way down my throat all night, so what does it matter if we share?"

"Tea, coffee, cereals, toast?"

"Coffee. Which cereals/"

"Coco pops"

"Ughh God! I suppose so." He came in and picking up the bowl of cereal, sat on the edge of the table and ate it while watching her eating her toast.

"Want some toast?"

"No ." He put his bowl down, and reached out to hold her.

"Let's go back to bed."

"I haven't finished my toast!" but she went with him.

.

Was it good for you Soph? "

"You are just fishing. You know it was."

She rolled over and rested her chin on his chest, looking at him.

"I can remember when you got that scar by your mouth but how did you get the one over your eye?"

" Ooph, playing Rugby. I tackled someone and his boot caught my eye...Six stitches."

" When did you have your ear pierced?"

"When I was fifteen. Daniel did it for me. They wouldn't do it without parental consent and my mum wouldn't give it. So-o Daniel did it ... I did Dan's for him. Laurence wouldn't have anything to do with it." He laughed. "We bled like stuck pigs! Blood everywhere. Hurt like buggery too."

He cuddled her into him and began kissing her, small soft kisses. She slipped her fingers between their lips.

"Francis, Francis, that part you went for . . . you know, Freddie. They haven't filled it yet. Trevor didn't want any of the others."

"Oh!" he sounded disinterested.

"He wanted you."

He said nothing.

"There's another line up on Tuesday," She rubbed her thumb against his mouth.

"You could go," she waited.

"What's the use?"

"I've put your name down for it. I told Trevor you were ill on Wednesday."

"Soph!"

"I've put you at the top of the list, so you won't be hanging about. And I will come with you and wait with you till they call you; you can stay here tomorrow night. We can go in together."

He said nothing.

"Francis?" His face was shut and blank.

"You are ready for it, you know you are. You sang Freddie's song last night for your Gran. It was perfect" He reached for his cigarettes and lighter.

" Francis!" She pummeled him.

"The National's revival of 'My Fair Lady '! Sir Trevor Nunn! Jonathan Pryce! And Trevor wants you." She was kissing him little butterfly kisses, pushing the hand holding the cigarette away, flicking her tongue into his mouth, across his cheeks, and around his ears.

"Jeez! Soph, I can't think straight when you do that."

"Don't think! Say yes. "

"Yes, Yes, Yes. Now kiss me properly"

"You mean like this/" as her mouth drifted down his throat to his chest, nibbling as she moved...He fumbled to stub out his cigarette.

.

The room was quite dark.

"Will you put the light on?"

"You're Ok. I'm here." but he switched it on. She was sitting up, her arms wrapped around her knees, her head turned over her shoulder to look at him.

"Are there any of my Gran's sandwiches left?"

"No, you ate them all. I don't know where you put everything. You are so skinny!"

"I was ill a couple of months ago; meningitis. So I've got to build my strength again."

"Judging by last night and today's performance, you don't need much building up." But her eyes were concerned.

He rubbed the little bone at the nape of her neck. And worked his way down her spine circling each bone.

"Hey Sophie, know something? My No.1 on my bucket?"

"Bucket?"

"Bucket list. You know, things to do" She chimed in "_before I kick the bucket._ I can cross off No. 1 now." Her eyebrows questioned him.

"To spend all Saturday night and all day Sunday in bed , fu... He trailed away "Sha... Making love."

"So, what else is on your list?"

"Not much, really. A couple of parts I'd like to play, a really classy sport car, Alpha Romeo Spyder ... what about you? "

"Oh! I've already done my No.1."

"Are you going to tell me?"She didn't answer."Aw! Come on."

"I did it last Wednesday." .She lay back in his arms looking into his green eyes.

"I fucked Francis McEwan."

He spluttered with laughter.

"You're joking?"

"Of course, what did you think?"

.


End file.
